


The Wait

by jorahsbch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: You are merely a servant and it is only a dream that Jorah Mormont will return your affections.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's times like these that I'm glad no one knows who I am. Not the worst thing I've written but is sure one of the cheesiest.
> 
> This is my first reader insert fic so here's hoping I didn't screw up.

You weren't a rich woman nor one with any title. You had no claim to anything more than the clothes on your back or the few items you traveled with. The only thing to note was that you were one of many servants who tended to the heroes who would go down in history. Who would be remembered while you did nothing but rot away in your grace and history. Yet that didn't stop you from imagining that Ser Jorah Mormont would see how you looked at him and return those affections. While he had fled into exile, his accomplishments during the war brought him back his honor bit by bit. One more victory meant one less stain on his name. You, on the other hand, were the same whether there was a win or a loss.

The most painful part of your day was when you had to wash Jorah. After a battle you cleaned away the blood and sweat all the while holding back your emotions. Even when his cock was inches from your hand, you could do nothing. Even when his lips were close to yours, you could do nothing. Every night you would dream of him and have your hand play the role of his cock.

"(Y/N)," Jorah said as you washed him. "Why did you decide to join?"

"Men need much more than their armor to fight." You replied. "They need their clothes cleaned and their bellies fed. I am no fighter but I will not find safety when the dead walk."

"I followed Daenerys so my fate was sealed for me. Even if I didn't, I would have come ba-"

You both became silent and you realized what had happened. One of your fingers had run down the length of his cock. You blushed and completed the rest of your task in silence. You didn't know if he had liked the touch as your eyes never went further up than his neck. As you went to bed that night you were just grateful that you hadn't gotten in trouble for your action.

* * *

The feast was large and everything was loud. A few bards had even come to celebrate the end of the war. Jon Stark had killed the Night King while Daenerys Targaryen had died near the end of the war. You weren't enjoying the feast as someone had to make sure everyone had wine. You were getting more looks than normal due to your dress. The only dress that fight you was one that was still too small. Your tits appeared larger than normal and your cleavage had been exposed due to an untimely tear. Jorah did look at you and yet no more than anyone else. You hadn't spoken to him since you had accidentally touched his cock. Was he too embarrassed to say he liked you? If you had said something more could you have shared his bed? But those were useless questions as nothing would last with him. He was a knight and you were just a woman.

Jorah signaled to you and you poured him more wine. As you leaned down, he breathed onto your tits and you had to resist shivering. His had grabbed your arm and he kissed your tits tenderly. Even as he kissed you he looked into your eyes.

"You...you're drunk, Ser Jorah." You said and held back a moan.

"I liked your touch." Jorah said once he had finished kissing. "I-"

"Was looking at Daenerys but now she's dead so you can have me."

"No! I didn't know if I was going to live or die. If the last thing I gave you was a bastard in your belly...I couldn't bear the thought."

"Why didn't you talk with me?"

"You'd convince me otherwise."

You smiled and kissed him before your mind could catch up. His lips answered yours as you dropped the pitcher of wine. His hands went down your back and stopped at your hips. You looked at each other and didn't care about anyone else in the room.

"(Y/N)," Jorah whispered into your ear after pulling at it with his teeth. "Does this feast entertain you?"

"No." You breathed.

He took your hand and you rushed through Winterfell. He pushed you roughly against a wall when you could no longer hear the sounds of the feast. You put your hands on his shoulders as you kissed. His lips went from your mouth to your neck. Every now and again he would bite you and you held back a moan. He stopped and pulled up your dress just enough to slip one hand in. Every motion of his fingers made it harder not to moan. And when his fingers started to enter your cunt it became near impossible to hold back a sound. Yet you did.

"Do you want to fuck me, (Y/N)?" He whispered into your ear. "Scream out. Moan."

"Others wi-" You said and nearly lost control.

"Let them."

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you let out one cry after the other. Your hips started to move as if it was his cock inside you. You yelled out to the gods when you came. Before you could come to, he pulled you across Winterfell until you reached his room. The moment his door shut he started tearing your clothes off. Each bit of skin shown drove him into more of a frenzy.

Jorah knelt in front of you and gingerly kissed your cunt before standing up.

"Undress me." Jorah commanded and you did so like many nights before.

But this time you didn't have to worry about avoiding his lips or cock. His body belonged to you just as yours belonged to him. The first thing you touched after undressing him was his cock. Instead of creating an awkward silence, a moan escaped Jorah's lips as you took his cock in your hand. It felt as good as last time. Unlike last time, though, you didn't have to stop touching it. Unlike last time, though, you felt it hardening even more.

You let go of his cock and rushed to the bed. You quickly lay on your back as Jorah took his place above you. He squeezed one of your nipples and sucked your other tit. Your eyes closed as moans left your mouth.

"Just fuck me!" You moaned as he bit one of your tits. "Fu...aaaah...aaaaaah! Jor...aaaah!"

Just by his lips and fingers alone you were nearing the brink of climax. He smiled and you realized how badly you wanted to fuck him. He was toying with you to the point it didn't seem possible he would ever use his cock. You needed it after all this time! You wouldn't be denied.

Jorah laughed in surprise as you rolled so that now you were the one above him. You pushed his cock deep inside you and started to ride him. He let out moans of his own as he clutched your hips. He kissed your stomach as your motions increased in ferocity. You came and arched your back. Pleasure was the only word to describe what you were feeling. Your body was in shock at the sensations coursing through it. Just as your orgasm reached its peak you felt Jorah's cum and felt his fingers dig so deep blood was drawn.

After a few minutes you were able to move again.

"You've been waiting for that for too long." Jorah said once you were both under the covers.

"So have you." You replied with a smile.

The winter wind blew with a hint of spring as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
